When Gravity Fails Us
by poisionedRebellion
Summary: When Beyond meets several new people, including some characters who seem "too good to be true", she starts to wonder if she is really sane, and goes on a journey to save the world. (this may actually be a taco in a bikini potato)
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of the school, people left and right of me, making a path for the "cursed one". They didn't want to touch me. My right eye was neon blue, and my left eye was patched up with some gauze bandages. I didn't remember what color it was. My friends say it was red.

My eyes flicker with energy, and the left eye stings with a power I'm used to by now. But something about this morning seems different. There was a girl, new girl, being picked on by The Populars. I scowl, and from the corner of my right eye I can see some people's faces turn from scared to worried or horrified. I smile to myself and charge to the leader. From here, I know she was saying "STUPID FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL FAGGOT!". As I ran to her, I tore off my bandage, and I felt the coolness of the familiar inky black coating my skin. The pearly white surface covered my red/golden eye, and the black covered my right side of my face. The electricity sparked violently. From my mind, I pulled my dagger, and it materialized into my hands, pure gold. I raised it and swooped the young girl into my arms as I stabbed Victoria, the leader of the Bitches of Honeytree High, in the heart. The girl's eyes widened as she gasped. I set her down, I had no idea I was floating. As I started to let go, she hugged me. My eyes widened. After what seemed like an eternity, I hugged her back.

"Thank you..." she breathed. I smiled softly. Truth was, I was bisexual, yet I was picked on. Funny, people don't have the guts to even honor a "half-decent" person. Only straight people were perfect here. But that was the invisible law that laid on America, and in other areas of the world. I sighed.

"What's your name?" she asked. Curious one, was she? Good. I was curious, as well. Normals were scared of me. Did she have a legacy? A curse of gift? I decided to put finding out more about her as my top priority.

"I am a young woman who goes by many differernt names, what's it to you?"  
"I would make up a name, but I can't think of one that would flatter you."  
"And so?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"So just call me Beyond. My friends call me Tabby, consider yourself as such. It's an honor to be a friend to the one who is friendless. I shall show you around this hell-hole after I get rid of the body." I turned to look at the students.  
"And to you all...GO AWAY!"  
As the words left my mouth, they fled to their classes.

I lifted the body of Victoria Evans into the kitchen garbage disposal. Now, the strange thing about Honeytree High was that it was a boarding school. Yet the teachers were unprofessional, still, as they would always remain. There had just been a murder, yet they cared little to not at all. That is why I used a twisted way of speaking. I was the leader of the Legacies, a group of teenagers whom had powers given to them through a special type of cancer. But, the defect was, only young kids and teenagers lived, and it was so rare, that only 14 children so far had it. It also left scars. I wondered what her scar looked like. Only other legacies didn't freak out when they saw another member. I was for certain she was one of us.


	2. Chapter 2

stranger girl's pov

This girl, Beyond, showed me around the academy. I, for one, wasn't a rule breaker. At least, not an extreme one. I wasn't one of those "boring perfect girl" types, either. I had more life in me than one of those. But I wanted to get out of here as soon as I stepped foot. I was greeted by a person's fist, then witnessed a murder. Yet beyond made me curious. She clearly had a special ability. She was a superhero, or an alien, I guessed. I wanted to stay. And, she said I could have the other half of her dorm. I'd hope we'd be friends, yet she seemed...familiar. I feel like I've seen her before when I was a kid...but...I can't grasp those memories well enough. That's why I feel like "friend" wouldn't be enough. Maybe...best friend?

Who knows...?

Beyond's Pov

She seemed like the type that would cling to a hero. But I am no hero. I am the villian, who just so happens to believe that hurting the innocent is wrong. She hears voices, I can tell. It's now been six weeks, and she mumbles in her sleep. I have been concerned, and yet I covered it up to be strong. Same stoned expression on my face. But it went from it's usual mask to the real tan it was before. When I was normal.

No One's Pov

The elder went to the trembling girl's bed and laid down beside her. The younger girl gripped the blankets on her bed tightly as she mumbled in her sleep. She kept stuttering and crying, and Beyond knew she was, for real, sobbing in her sleep. Beyond wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shaking body, and soothed her. She kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. Not only was Beyond the leader of the Legacies, but she was also the goddess of love, and was naturally a romantic soul. The girl had no known name yet, so it was still a mystery to how she even got accepted into a place like this.  
"Your name will be Glitch, because you have panic attacks and seisures..."

Her heavy breathing turned light. They remained in that position for the rest of the night. They could sleep in the next day, it was Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond's Pov

After what seemed like an eternity, we were finally going to have another meeting with the other Legacies. It has been at least five months, and we have to keep a low status. And not only was the school homophobic, but they had those invisible rules the teachers were still unaware of. I sighed and got out of bed. The smaller body next to me shifted and I gently nudged her shoulder to wake her up. She sprang up at once as soon as my hand touched her. I smiled to myself as I slipped off my pajama top and slid on my Chinese fighter dress. My family was Japanese, but my uncle was Chinese, and he gave me it before I got the cancer. He is the only one in my family who still treats me like a normal 15 year old, but at least I was safe from my mother, who hated me as soon as I was labeled "sick". As Glitch rubbed her eyes, she blushed when I was in focus. I still forgot to slide on my leggings, and I put them on with one swift move of my arm.  
"You should probably get dressed." I said, quietly. It wasn't that hard to learn that smiling was a rarity for me. She nodded as I tossed her a faded longsleeved t-shirt with the Superman logo on it. I also handed her some black flats and some black ripped up leggings. She went to the bathroom and freshened up as I gathered my journals. There were five journals I had with secret information concerning the cancer treatments and the information, as well as statuses of the newest members.

I had decided that I'd bring Glitch along with me. She still was pretty new, and going to Honeytree Academy was kinda complex alone. She had seen my powers and wasn't alarmed. There were more powers than those.  
Your powers determine to how long you were sick. So far, I'm the strongest our of the other 14 kids, because I was sick for five years. My eyes were one of the scars, but there were several scars tatooed into my flesh. They were mostly on my ankles and wrists. When we were both ready, we left for the parking garage across the street, where students kept their cars so they could go around the small town on the weekends.  
When we got to my small, black car, we left.

Glitch's Pov

It was kinda scary to be traveling with someone so dangerous, but I had convinced Beyond to put the


End file.
